kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Damien Jones
|firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 37 (Samurai) |cast = TBA TBA (pre-teen) |label = Kamen Rider Quantum Kamen Rider Quantum Boost |label2 = Kamen Rider Quantum Kamen Rider Quantum Boost |complex2 = |-|Samurai Driver = Kamen Rider Quantum |-|Genesis Driver = Kamen Rider Quantum Boost }} Damien Jones is the older brother of Donny Jones and is the executive president of Life Foundation Facility Research Center as a project leader and overseer of the Helheim Project. While also referred by known as The White Knight by David and Donny as by his actual initials, the real name is Quantum and Quantum Shin through only the Samurai Driver and Genesis Driver respectively. History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms - Melon= Melon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Melon Armor to be added Appearances: Samurai Episodes TBA - Proto= Watermelon Arms Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': 25 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 6.0 sec. Proto Armor to be added This is Exclusive to Kamen Rider Samurai New Legends: Kamen Rider Quantum. - Mango= Mango Arms Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': 25 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 6.0 sec. Mango Armor to be added Appearances: Samurai Episode TBA - Galaxy Knight= Fourze Arms Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': 25 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 6.0 sec. Galaxy Knigth Armor to be added This form was exclusive to Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Samurai & Mystic Knight: Battle Dream Land. }} - Quantum Boost= - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms Rider Statistics *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Melon Energy Armor to be added Appearances: Samurai Episode TBA. }} }} Equipment Devices *Samurai Driver - As Quantum, destroyed by Quantum Boost. Obtains a new one to use, given to him by Donny having recovered it from a Mecha Titan Trooper created by Saiga. *Samurai Energy Driver - As Zangetsu Shin (taken by Donny to transform into Quantum Boost, later disabled by James King's self-destruct fail-safe). Obtains a new one to use, recovered from a Robotic version of James King. *Samurai Lockseeds - Gives access to Quantum/Quantum Boost's Armor changes, depending on which lock is used. *Samurai Blade Holster - Carrier strap for Quantum's Samurai Blade. Weapons *Quantum: **Samurai Blade - Quantum's side weapon in every single one of his forms **Samurai Armor Weapons - Weapons that come with the Armors, besides the Samurai Blade: ***Melon Shield - Quantum Melon Armor' personal weapon ***Mango Hammer - Quantum Mango Armor' personal weapon ***Proto Shield-Gun - Quantum Proto Armor' personal weapon ***Rocket Knuckle - Quantum Galaxy Knight Armor' personal weapon *Quantum Boost: **Armor Weapons ***Samurai Energy Bow-Blade - Quantum Boost Melon Energy Armor' personal weapon ***Melon Shield - Temporary weapon loaned by Samurai Emperor Armor Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - counterpart in